Shockingly Numb
by Neverland's Kitsune X
Summary: "No. No. This can not be happening!" "Ryoma, calm down." "Well, you're not the one in a coma with your spirit floating around, now are you Buchou?" Rated T for swearing-Undecided Pairings- Mentions of Blood. Lots of It. Also, Ryoma is Fem!Ryoma in this one.


"No. No. This can _not_ be happening!" Ryoma yelled, tearing at her short midnight locks.

"Ryoma, calm down." Tezuka Kunimitsu said in a quieter tone, making sure nobody was looking at him.

"B-But, I'm... what the hell do you even call me now?!" Ryoma shuddered, hugging herself as if she could feel a chill.

"Calm down, we'll figure this out." Kunimitsu said for the second time.

"Well, you're not in my position are you now- Wait, what? ' _We'll_ '? You'll actually help me?" Ryoma couldn't help but change the topic a bit way through.

"Of course I'll help, this concerns everybody at this point." Kunimitsu replied, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't appear insane.

"Oh. Well. Thank you Buchou, and sorry about me freaking out. It's all, just a bit, much, ya'know?" Ryoma waved a hand in the air, gesturing vaguely.

"I can't imagine." Kunimitsu muttered, the unexpected sarcasm clear.

"But, really, thank you for agreeing to help me Buchou. I mean, this isn't at all normal." Ryoma sighed as she stuck her hand through the book in Kunimitsu's hands.

Kunimitsu startled for a bit, a pale hand with a bit of blood spray upon it had just popped through his book after all. He fumbled with his book and barely managed to keep it in his grip. He gave the snickering female in front of him a stern look. She smirked smugly, tilting her head.

"Hey, at least you can't make me run laps...?" She raised an eyebrow, her voice taking on a slightly questioning tone.

"You have 20 laps when you come back." Kunimitsu turned a page in his book, trying to ignore the hand still stuck in the work of literature.

Ryoma grumbled something that made her captain's eye twitch at her extensive vocabulary before she took her hand out of the book and stepped back, a bored look plastered on.

"So, what now? I do suppose I should introduce myself to the others once more, but think they can even see me?" Ryoma asked, her nervousness hidden in a nonchalant tone.

"Just don't let your guard do-"

"Well it's a little too late for that!" Ryoma burst.

Kunimitsu glanced up. "Ryoma-"

"No, stop, I need this. I. Am. Freaking. _Gone_. I am as of this exact moment, not even physically touchable. Do you realize what this means?! What if I can't go back into my body? Then I won't ever drink Ponta again, I'll never get to eat hamburgers with Momoshiro-senpai in a contest, Eiji-senpai can't hug me, yeah, but I liked those hugs just the tiniest bit! He was so warm, like a human heater! What if I can't pet Karupin again?! He'd going to be so lonely! And my family! I can't go onto beating you, and Oyajii, and Ryoga-nii, and, and, what about Oishi senpai? He's going to be so worried-"

"That's enough now Ryoma. You will come back, but don't stress yourself out over it now. The doctors said you'll make a full recovery." Kunimitsu told the girl whom looked as if she were on the brink of insanity.

"No. Buchou," Ryoma whined, locking her golden hazel orbs with his chocolate brown ones. Kunimitsu nodded slightly, encouraging her to continue. Ryoma blushed just the slightest, a pink hue taking up the pale skin upon her face, mixing well with the red blood drops already there.

"Erm, right, I'm actually on my period and it seems as if the symptoms have followed me." Ryoma admitted, throwing in a shrug and a smirk a the end. The smirk quickly faded as her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh hell, what if I can't eat chocolate again?!"

Kunimitsu pinched the bridge of his nose. "You'll be fine Ryoma." He stated plainly.

Ryoma crossed her arms across her chest, an uncharacteristic pout on her half-red-with-blood lips.

"Well, you're not the one in a coma with your spirit floating around, now are you Buchou?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I am staring a new fic and this is such a terrible idea. Plot bunnies seem to love me, but alas, I'd rather get on with finishing old stories than starting new ones. The ideas swarming my mind don't appear to listen though...**


End file.
